Love of The Renegade
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: We all know that Giratina is a Renegade, yet will another pokemon actually love her because of this? Spiritshipping. Written for SilverUmbra. Rated K for slight cussing and death. Arceus's POV. ONESHOT. Song fic to "Free Bird".


Ok, here is another fic for SilverUmbra's challenge, the theme here is spiritshipping. A Valentine's day special! This is also a little bit of a songfic!

Here goes!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14

Mew's Death

"Arceus-Sama!" I heard from the room next to mine.

"Yes?" I replied back ,"Is it urgent?"

The Salamence flew into the room as quick as it could, bumping into a lamp, I sighed, I needed to throw that out anyways...

"Of course!", Salamence said while taking a look of pity "Mew...shes...

Dead!"

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"Of course, I recieved a letter from Mewtwo, he wants you at the funeral."

Salamence then left, leaving me to be alone.

"Mew... My heir and my..."

I started crying

"Daughter!" I said, bawling.  
-  
Graveside

I looked at the grave, it was an extravagant grave, with a perfect carving of Mew on it (thank the Smeargle for that). I placed a flower bracelet that I recieved when she was just a kid.

"What do YOU want, trying to make this worse?" I said, not turning around.

If I leave here tomorrow Would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on, now, 'cause there's too many places I've got to see.

"No... I came to see Mew...", I heard from behind me.

"Giratina, you KNOW how much I loved Mew...

"Yes, of course", she said, approaching Mew's grave.

Mewtwo also came, and sat next to the grave.

"How did she die?", Giratina asked Mewtwo.

"Rabid Tyranitar...", Mewtwo began

"Pfft, not so tough!" I said.

"Pack of 'em" Mewtwo ended

"Oh..." I said looking down. Same thing happened to me, nearly died, and so much of my power was used, that I couldv'e wiped Johto off of the map.

"I'm going home..." Mewtwo said, leaving and crying.

But, if I stayed here with you, girl, Things just couldn't be the same. 'cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you can not change. Oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... And the bird you cannot change.

"So Arceus, anything happen to you?" Giratina said, getting closer

I gave Giratina a patented Arceus Death Stare, and he backed off of me.

And this bird you cannot change.  
Lord knows I can't change.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly.

"Well... I know this, you can't rule me."

This made me furious

"I created you! I have the right to rule you! Hell, I can destroy you right now if I want!" I said angerly

"Well", Giratina said, standing up, " I have a challenge for you! Try to destroy my wing with your powers!

This confused me, he WANTED me to destory his wing?

"Ok, I'll do it." I said disgruntled.

Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love.  
Yea, yea Though this feeling I can't change. But please don't take it so badly, 'cause the lord knows I'm to blame. But, if I stayed here with you girl, Things just couldn't be the same.

I focused my power to my eyes (I could destroy things by looking at them), I charged up... and!

I couldn't do it...

I felt that there was a connection between us, the creator, and the devil, seemed to be opposites, yet, we were the same.

"Anything yet?"

"I... I can't do it..."

Cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you'll can not change. Oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... And this bird you cannot change.  
And this bird you cannot change.

"I knew it... just remember, Arceus", Giratina said walking near me.

"You can't rule me." I heard her say while she walked near me and whispered.

My chance was slipping away! I had to tell her!

"Giratina..." I said shyly.

"Hmm?" She said, looking back.

"Thank you..."

"Welcome, Arceus..."

And with that, she flew off

Lord knows, I can't change. Lord help me, I can't change.  
Lord I can't change, Won't you fly high free bird yea.

February 14 was a special day, humans know it as Valentines Day, Pokemon know it as Mew's death, yet Arceus and Giratina know it as...

The day of Love- Arceus Giratina ---------------------------------------------------------------

Anybody like it? Review and tell me!

The song was Free Bird by Lynard Skynard.

See you later! 


End file.
